jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosa
is an Ussuri brown bear Jewelpet and the 40th character in the franchise. She represents Passion. Appearance Rosa is a bear cub with pink and fluffy fur. Her Jewel Eyes are made of pale magenta Inca Roses. She wears a big blue yellow-striped bow with a pale magenta heart in the middle and a yellow pearl necklace with an apple charm attached. In ''Lady Jewelpet'', she also wears a cloak (which is yellow on the outside and pink inside) and a big dark blue ribbon hat. Charm Form Rosa's Jewel Charm is shaped like an apple and is colored light pink, it has a red heart-shaped jewel decorated in the middle and 2 blue jewels located near both bottom corners, along with a green jewel in the top corner and handkerchief-like decorations at the bottom. Personality Rosa is quiet and very shy. She's always volunteering to be in the background, even though it is shown that she has amazing acting skills. She is often paired with Angela and Labra. She adds the word "desu" or "rosa" at the end of what she says but not always. Skills History In the final episode of Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!, Rosa is born from the mirror ball after its completely repaired while doing her passion dance. She was held by Labra until Jewelina revived Labra, which also gave birth to Rosa. In Jewelpet Happiness, she is one of the six main Jewelpets. In episode 8 is very sad because it's the only one who hasn't formed a magical gem. Think it doesn't help to help his friends find the magical gems and that she will not bring happiness, even if it manages to achieve its purpose. From that moment with great fortitude and determination will try to get her gem and finally form a together with Ryoko Izumikawa. Rosa forms a secondary magic gem in episode 24. In ''Lady Jewelpet'', Rosa is the mentor and partner of Lady Elena. Having her formal debut in episode 38 with Luea and Ruby on the day of Christmas. And in episode 48 Rosa sacrifices herself to Lady Elena and turns into Inca rose but is rescued by Larimar. Gallery Video Trivia * Rosa's jewel motif is the Rhodochrosite (pictured). Also called Inca Rose, it is a manganese carbonate mineral with chemical composition MnCO3. In its (rare) pure form, it is typically a rose-red color, but impure specimens can be shades of pink to pale brown. It streaks white, and its Mohs hardness varies between 3.5 and 4. ** Her secondary motif involves apples, while her name is Latin for rose. * Her species is considered one of the most dangerous wild animals in Japan. The Ussuri brown bear is responsible for the Sankebetsu brown bear incident, one of the worst bear attacks in Japanese history. * Originally, Rosa was designed with pink paw pads, but in later seasons, it was absent. * Rosa, along with Labra, is the only Jewelpet considered as a child. * Rosa's voice actor is Ai Kayano, the same voice actor of Azusa-sensei and Arisa-sensei. References Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Characters Category:Jewelpets Category:Red Eye Jewelpets Category:Bears Category:Jewelpet Happiness Character Category:Magical Red Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Line stickers Category:Incomplete articles